Release Me
by morgan1986chase
Summary: Losing will always take its toll and even the strongest of competitors needs to find comfort somewhere.


**Authors Note: A quick little one shot I had in my head. I left it vague so you can slip in whoever you'd like and of course I own the story and original character but the man of your choosing probably belongs to someone else haha. Drop me a line, let me know who you choose and thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

Callie shifted in bed hearing the door to her hotel room open then close. When the key card dropped onto the table near the door she rolled over, away from the door, and looked at the alarm clock. Nearly 2AM and he was here again. Seven matches into this losing streak and he'd been showing up here a lot lately. Not that she minded but it was definitely the most she'd seen of him in such a short period of time.

In the year she'd known him she was used to seeing him once every couple of weeks but in the last three weeks, since this losing streak had begun, it seemed like he was always here. If he had a match as soon as it was over he was here.

Some days it was sex; some days it was more.

When the bedroom door slid open she didn't even look back. She didn't need to look back to know it was him, those heavy footfalls he did nothing to hide would always give him away. The light spilled into her room then disappeared when the door closed; the room was once again bathed in moonlight. He moved around the room, undressing, and then she felt the bed dip behind her as he climbed in. The weight of him had her sliding towards his body, it was involuntary, but the arm that slid around her waist and pulled her close wasn't.

His hand drifted up the t-shirt she wore, rough palm against the soft skin of her belly and pulled her as close as he could. He was craving the contact of skin on skin; something that could ground him back to the earth. She could feel every last inch of his body pressed up against her as she melted into him.

Callie slid her hand down his arm, up over his wrist then settled her fingers between his sprawled on her belly. Her hand was tiny in his and when she pulled it off her belly and towards her lips she heard him sigh; felt his chest expand behind her as he took a deep breath. She pressed her lips to his palm and then he took over.

She'd wait for him to make the first move and take her cue from there.

His hand brushed passed her lips and sank into her hair. Pulling her face towards his she rolled her body over to meet him. When their eyes met he paused, didn't go in for the kiss liked she'd expected. She reached up and touched his lips, his face and that was the last push he needed.

Slowly he dipped down and pressed his lip to hers. It was soft and innocent at first but quickly turned demanding and needy. Like he was starving for a release only she could give him.

He shifted his body, rolling her onto her back so he could untangle his hands from her hair and move them down her body. She gasped into his kiss feeling his hands slide under her shirt, lifted her body so he could discarded her shirt and toss it across the room. He looked down at her, in nothing but her underwear and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

They'd been sleeping together for nearly a year and she still got knots in her stomach. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to having anyone see her naked, let alone this guy who spent his time with some of the most beautiful women in the world but for some reason always came back to her. When he needed someone she was always here.

He chuckled low and deep in his throat as he moved his body to cover hers. He knew the effect he had on her, had on women as a whole and he would always use it to his advantage.

His lips slipped down her body, starting at neck, down to her toes and back up again.

Callie moaned as her finger tips dug into the hard muscle of his back. His hands cradled her hips, holding her down when his mouth latched on to her right breast.

"God..." she moaned feeling his tongue do lazy laps around her nipple.

She arched her back trying to move closer to his hot mouth but he moved with her. He held her firm, taking charge of the situation. Taking charge of her cause he was so out of control with everything else around him. When he felt nails bite into his back he pulled up blowing air over the trail of saliva he left behind; instantly her body responded.

Callie's lips parted and as she went to speak he climbed back up her body and pressed his mouth to hers. Hungry and demanding he wasn't in the mood to play anymore. He moved quicker then she could track and before she knew it had both her hands pinned over her head.

There was fire in his eyes and knots in her belly. He'd never hurt her before, never been overtly rough but his eyes were wild and his body was heavy.

Rough palms slid down her body, leaving fire in their wake as he removed the last piece of clothing separating them. Tossing her panties aside he moved in for the kill, moving between her legs and sliding into her warm welcoming body in one fluid motion.

They both moaned and Callie felt the air leave her body. He was always an invasion to her senses, bigger than life and when he started to move the friction between them had her seeing stars. It was like this every time with him; only ever with him. His pace quickened, neither one of them would last tonight. His body demanded more and she met him stroke for stroke.

"Mmm..." Callie moaned, she arched her back and his hands left her wrists to slide in below her, anchoring her hips at a better angle.

He mumbled words above her, against her lips, against her skin. Things she could barely make out, didn't even know if they were in English but they were always the same. She wasn't even sure if he knew he said them, they were usually so quiet that even she couldn't make them out and sometimes, once he was gone, she wondered if he'd say those things to the other girls he saw.

"So close." She whispered; her body was wound up tightly and she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Look at me Callie." His voice was rough; he was as close as she was and he wanted the contact. Wanted to see her eyes glaze over when he pushed her over the edge.

Callie's hands travelled down to his hips, feeling them shift the faster he moved with every powerful stroke and her eyes fluttered open.

"I see you..." She reaching up with her hands and pulled his face closer to hers. He tried to pull away, to look anywhere else, but she pulled him back. Her lips pressed to his, as closely as she could at the feverish pace he set. "I always see you."

She could watch him for hours, the way he moved, the sound of his voice. It all worked for her on a primal level and two strokes later her eyes flew shut and her body exploded; her skin broke out in goose bumps.

"My god!" she lifted her hips, moving even closer as his pace became erratic. He reached down and hooked her leg around his waist; he was right behind her.

"Fuck!" The tight squeeze of her body pushed him over and his body emptied inside of her.

Callie watched his face harden then soften, used her legs and arms to support him. A few minutes later he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into the curve of her neck. He mumbled again holding on to her as close as he could; like she was a lifeline he couldn't bear to lose.

Her palms grazed up the smooth skin of his back, up over his strong shoulders and into his hair. Brushing her hands through she felt all the tension bleed out of him, felt him relax into her. If he didn't relax the tension was gonna hold him back, it was overtaking him.

He slid his lips across her collarbone; the contact was so slight it was like a whisper, while her hands continued to tunnel through his hair and against his scalp. She was almost sure he'd fallen asleep on her till she felt him shift and move off of her. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the ceiling. They laid side by side, not touching, for a few minutes enveloped in silence.

Callie looked over at him, she could see the whole match flash across his face, and right now he was a million miles away again. She'd watched the show and just when she thought he might win it had fallen apart. It had been rough and it was taking him longer and longer to recover mentally. She rolled over and pressed her lips to his chest, jarring him from his thoughts even if it was just for a minute.

When their eyes met he smiled at her, an actual smile and not the one that had been ghosting around his face for days. He played nonchalant and arrogant so well, lived it for the most part but she got to see a side of him, this amazing unguarded side that made her feel privileged.

She moved up the bed, using his shoulder as a pillow and moved close. Resting her hand on top of his, pressed against his chest.

"You okay?" she asked running her fingers up and down the back of his hand. It was a simple question but it was a loaded question.

He turned his body into hers and settled in closer; she felt his head nod against her skin. Tonight was not about talking, it was about comfort, consistency and losing himself.

Callie was consistency in his chaos while he was the chaos in her consistency.

She looked out over the room, to the window where the lights twinkled and the snow fell. In the morning he'd be gone before she woke and her life would have to continue without him.


End file.
